Naruto: Fox Shinobi Chronicles
by barryc10
Summary: Naruto is banished after being threatened with Execution. How will he survive with Akatsuki after him. Features Neutral! Kyuubi, Haruno Bashing, Badass! Naruto. Rated M for safety. Has violence, nudity, possible lime


**A/N: This story takes place after the failed mission of the Final Valley.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any crossovers I may put into this story. Any characters I use that are not my own belong to their original characters.**

**Naruto: Fox Shinobi Chronicles**

**Chapter 1: Punishment:**

Naruto, Shikamaru, Coji, Neji, kiba, and Rock Lee were standing before the Council of Shinobi, who had been voting on the subject on what to do with Naruto. Ever since the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was sealed in the boy, the council elders have wanted him dead.

"Alright, Demon spawn --" This comment caused the other 5 kids to gasp, but got no reaction from Naruito. "It has been decided that you will be executed tomorrow at sunrise."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Hold on, if this was just for Naruto, why call us. Was it because you were hoping we'd hate Naruto for being the prison of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?" The looks he got from the leders were answer enough for him "Tell me you don't really think the Fourth Hokage didn't see this coming? He was the best Seal master to ever come from Konoha, so he must have put into the seal a way for the fox to be freed if Naruto were killed. He may have said that he had faith in the village, but my father knew the real him. The one who wasn't all sunshine and daisies. The real Fourth Hokage didn't have enough faith in this village to save it from a drought. And you wanting to kill his only son --" That comment caused an explosion of protests from the elders. "Makes me believe that his lack of faith wasn't misplaced." The others, even Naruto, looked like they had known all along.

"Personally, Naruto should have been Chunin. He has great battle smarts. If your on a battlefield, how will a nation's history help you at all? All it will do is make you more likely to hold back, and thus get you, or someone else killed. Now tell me, who all here had to catch Naruto whenever he played a prank?"

The majority of the younger councilmen raised their hands.

"How many managed to catch him when he first started?"

No hands dropped, and the elders looked smug.

"How many continued to have constant success as he continued the pranks?"

All hands dropped, and the elders smug looks vanished.

"See? He has a knack for learning how to not be detected. I bet that the Bykaugan couldn't even find him, and that should be impossible."

Hiashi nodded, to Neji's shock.

"I even tested him on that. I told him to use his normal method of hiding, so when I went to look for him, I naturally used my Byakugan, thinking I'd be able to see his Chakra coils, but even though I knew he was around there somewhere, my Byakugan couldn't pick up anything. It has to be a Bloodline."

Kakashi interjected at this point.

"Even with my Sharingan, I can't tell where he'll move at any point in time. It's as though he erects a field that disables Dojutsu. I recall that Kushina could do the same thing. It really angered Fugaku whenever she did it while she was using jutsus that required handseals. He couldn't copy any of her Jutsus. He tried to get the council to mforce her to stop, but the hokage at the time said that having her stop using her field would be like having you stop using the Sharingan almost constantly, impossible. It was the Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, and he's had it almost all his life. Since naruto's the last Uzumaki, and the last Namikaze, your talking treason, elders. If you execute naruto, not only will you endanger the village by freeing the Demon Fox, but I won't help fighting it, I'll help it destroy the village."

Everyone else, excluding the Hokage, who had to remain neutral (No matter how much she hated it), and the Civillian side, nodded.

The elders were outraged. "You all would just destroy the village you were born in? Your Konoha Shinobi!"

The Haruno head was frowning. "You all would defend the demon? After all he's done? He's probably the reason Uchiha defected! And you know, my daughter made him promise to bring the Uchiha back, and he fails! Just goes to show that he should be killed before he further endangers the village!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" A voice that sounded very similar to Itachi said. All the occupants looked to the window to see Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki standing outside. "Leader wants the Kyuubi jinchuriki alive, so we'll take him off your hands."

"Yeah, so either you give him to us the easy way, and no one else gets kiilled, or we can do it the hard way, and at least one clan will vanish this day." He then held up Sakura, who was beyond mutilated.

Seeing Sakura like that was like a trigger in Naruto's head going off, as his seal started to weaken further than it did while he was fighting Sasuke, and he immediately went one-tailed, while growing the second-tail. His eyelids had black on the ends, and his mouth also had black. His whiskler marks became more defined, and his claws and fangs lengthened. Once the second tail was in place, he just charged at Kisame, intent on killing him, while trying to keep Sakura's body from being mutilated further. Not even Kisame's Sharkskin sword could stop him, as he flew through handseals, none of which Itachi could copy, ending with Tatsu. Naruto then gathered as much Wind elemental Chakra as he could while inhaling. "**WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON JUTSU!!!**" He exhaled, and sent forth a cyclone in the form of a dragon at Kisame, who tossed the body aside, and tried to cut the wind entity in half with his sword. The sword was snapped instead, having reached its limit. Kisame was then barreled over, but he barely sustained any injuries. He then flew through handseals, ending with Tori. "Take this: **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!" He exhaled a dragon of water, which impacted Naruto and collided with the Kage tower. Once the jutsu dissipated, Naruto started to fall.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: So, what do you think. K, a few things:**

**1. Kisame could create an entire lake by shooting out a bunch more water than Water dragon needs, so... enough said there.**

**2. Though Naruto doesn't know it yet, his element is Wind. Naruto is able to use Wind, Water, and Earth jutsus at this point in my story.**

**3. Yes, Naruto will be a badas, and he'll just be banished, instead of executed. I just needed something for Shikamaru to get off his lazy ass and argue about, and banishment wouldn't do it.**

**K, so, read and review.**


End file.
